


To make something special

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine want a child. Rachel agree to be the mother but with one condition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To make something special

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Rather than just being the surrogate, Rachel is also the planned biological mother of Kurt and Blaine's child. She agrees to it, but it's important to her that her first child is conceived naturally, to Kurt and/or Blaine's initial shock and awkward discomfort. Beyond the premise that Rachel would insist on a natural conception, I would like the characters to be written relatively in canon. Rachel is not trying to manipulate one of the guys into sleeping with her. Kurt and/or Blaine are initially scandalized by Rachel's request, but perhaps can (just barely) be cajoled into agreeing. I leave it up to the author whether Kurt and/or Blaine end up agreeing or not, and if there's a sex scene (twosome or threesome) or not. I'm most interested in seeing the character interaction and comedy of everyone trying to negotiate this awkward situation.

"Thank you," Kurt says politely to the waiter who brings them glasses of water. Him, Blaine, and Rachel were seated at a small cafe. Kurt sipped his water and glanced at his husband who was being distracted by a humming bird outside.  
"So boys," Rachel starts " for what reason have you brought me here?"  
Both men shift nervously. Blaine gentle clasped Kurt's hand.  
"We want a child," Blaine blurted out. Rachel didn't miss a beat, after a initial squeal she said, "aww guys you're going to be amazing dads!"  
Kurt ginned with relief. He knew Rachel would support them being parents, but would she be up for the real question?  
"And, um, me and Blaine have talked and we," Kurt looks nervously at Blaine, " we want you to be the surrogate." He said the last sentence as fast as possible, as if it was a confession. Rachel looked suprised at first, then smiled, "I mean I'll have to think about it but you guys are the best I can't see why not"  
Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand.  
"How about you come over for dinner in a few days?" Blaine proposes, "I can cook and I know Kurt is dying to hear the details on your show."  
"Sounds great" Rachel says beaming, "well it's been fun but I have a rehearsal. See you guys later" she picked up her bag and kissed Kurt on the cheek before leaving. Blaine visibly relaxed, slumping forward in his chair.  
"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Kurt asked tracing the condensation of water on his glass. Blaine chuckled raising his head from the table.  
"You know how lucky I am to have you in my life?" Blaine says stroking Kurt's hair back.  
"Almost as lucky as me" Kurt answers. Blaine smiles and leans in to kiss Kurt, not minding any looks they might get. 

*  
"Blaine this tastes amazing!" Rachel exclaims from across the table. Blaine smiles, Rachel doesn't know that in the making of the dinner it took five packs to noodles, a bottle of olive oil, and a steamy make out session with Kurt. Kurt also smiled content chewing on the chicken linguini.  
"So... Have you given any thought to our proposal?" Blaine asked tentatively.  
"Oh! Yes!" Rachel said putting down her fork, "I would love to carry your child." Blaine sighs with relief, "oh my gosh thank you Rachel it means a lot to Kurt and I-"  
"On one condition" Rachel said.  
"Anything" Blaine said earnestly.  
"I want to be the biological mother"  
Blaine looks at Kurt and nods, "we had actually thought of that and we're going to ask anyway."  
"Great!" Rachel said, "one last thing, it's very important to me that my first child be conceived naturally." After a temporary pause Kurt chokes on his noodles.  
"Um uh what?" Kurt sputters  
"You mean...?" Blaine says piecing it together  
"Yes. I think artificial insemination would be a rather dull affair. And you saw what happen in Jane the Virgin. It's best if we keep it natural, wouldn't want some poor unsuspecting girl getting pregnant off your sperm would you?"  
At this the boys are speechless. Finally Blaine breaks the uncomfortable tension, "so who would...?"  
"That's up to you two," Rachel said smiling at them, "it really doesn't matter to me."  
After a few silent minutes Rachel said, "listen, this isn't about the sex. It's about creating life, your child who will carry on your legacies. I'm simply the facilitator."  
Blaine looks at Kurt who mentally agrees with him.  
"Okay. " Blaine said.  
"Really!?" Rachel says excitedly. "Oh guys, I love you both!"  
Kurt clears his throat, "well um Blaine and I will need time to discuss who will uh..."  
"Oh of course," Rachel says. "Well thank you for dinner it was lovely."  
"No problem, Rachel" Blaine says still a little shell shocked. Once the click of the door closing reached Blaine's ears he turned to Kurt and said, "hey look at me. It doesn't matter who... Um... Does. It. Just that we are having a baby. And they're going to be just as beautiful and ridiculously fashion forward as you."  
Kurt smiled at this, "I love you."  
"Love you too," Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a long kiss.

*  
"Kurt, we need to talk about this," Blaine said patiently as his husband paced around the room. After getting over the itital shock, Kurt still wasn't completely ready to have the conversation.   
"Well. Who should... Um..." Kurt says his face getting redder by the minute.   
"Actually, I was going to say, I'm actually a carrier of cystic fibrosis."   
Kurt froze. He hadn't heard of this before.   
"I'm fine," Blaine says quickly taking Kurt's hand," I just don't want there to be any chance that our child..."   
"Yeah. Yes of course," Kurt says knowing what this means.   
"As long as you're comfortable with... Conceiving our child with Rachel, ahem, naturally..." Blaine says looking into Kurt's eyes slightly worried.   
"Yeah. I mean yes. I am." Kurt says with a look of determination. "I'm going to make our child. I'm going to help start our lives." He looks up at Blaine.   
"Woah slow down there," Blaine says "you should give Rachel some heads up, so you don't just barge in. And um, scare her away."   
"Please, Blaine. Rachel's like me. Determined to do everything to completion."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before. So I apologize for everything. Hope it's to your liking.


End file.
